Like a prayer
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Songfic. Duo, a village boy, falls in love with the legendary glass boy.


Like a prayer  
  
By Akemi Maxwell, Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
"Like a Prayer" by Mad`house  
  
My second Songfic. R&R plz.  
  
~ Life is a mystery, everyone must stand-alone I hear you call my name and it feels like Home ~  
  
Duo stood in the church of his village, staring at the glass boy, surrounded by flowers, standing in a glass case; Proof of the legend. He wondered about the glass beauty's past, and if the legend really went how it was told.  
  
A scream came from the village, "The demons are here!"  
  
~ When you call my name, it's like a little prayer, I'm down on my knees; I wanna take you there In the midnight hour, I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there ~  
  
Duo ran to the glass boy, shattering his case with a chair and hugged the glass beauty's feet, "Help us! Please, oh god! Find the strength to save us again!"  
  
"Duo."  
  
Duo looked up.  
  
~ I hear your voice; it's like an angel sighing I have no choice; I hear your voice Feels like flying! ~  
  
Suddenly a strong wind raged. Duo opened his eyes. He was falling! Falling out of the sky! He realized his was holding onto the glass boy's waist. He closed his eyes.  
  
~ I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling Out of the sky I close my eyes Heaven help me!  
  
~  
  
Duo screamed, as the ground came closer. Then the wind stopped. He was back in the church.  
  
Suddenly the glass around the glass boy's eyes shattered as if he were responding to Duo's plea.  
  
~ When you call my name, it's like a little prayer, I'm down on my knees; I wanna take you there In the midnight hour, I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there ~  
  
Duo watched in amazement, small tears in his eyes, as the glass boy's body shattered, the glass falling to the ground, revealing the ancient boy of legends. He spread his legendary wings, and scooped Duo up in his arms, breaking through the stained glass windows of the church, free at last.  
  
~ Like a child, you whisper softly to me You need control, just like a child Now I'm dancing! ~  
  
Duo clung tightly onto Heero Yuy, the boy of legends, his eyes tightly closed.  
  
"Open your eyes," Heero whispered softly.  
  
Duo obeyed. He was fascinated by how high they were; the village was so far down. He looked into Heero's eyes.  
  
~ It's like a dream, no end or no beginning You're here with me, It's like a dream Let the choir sing! ~  
  
Duo was fascinated. Was this a dream? Was he really here with the one he loved? The one that everybody said he couldn't have?  
  
"Duo" Heero whispered in his ear, "Ai shiteru."  
  
Duo smiled and brought Heero's head down for a kiss.  
  
~ When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees; I wanna take you there In the midnight hour, I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there ~  
  
Heero flew down into the village; it's once serene features broken by a score of demons. With Duo clinging onto his back, he drew his sword, "This is my village and birthplace! You cannot have it!"  
  
He reached back and touched Duo's face, getting ready to protect the one he loves.  
  
~ When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees; I wanna take you there In the midnight hour, I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there ~  
  
Heero watched as the demons gathered around him. Then he charged; his strength powered by the will to protect the one he loves.  
  
~ Life is a mystery, everyone must stand-alone I hear you call my name and it feels like home Just like a prayer You're voice can take me there Just like life is to me-you are a mystery Just like a dream-you don't look what you seem Just like a prayer you know your voice can take me there! ~  
  
Heero gazed at all the carcasses of the demons, the whole score felled and the village once again safe.  
  
~ Just like a prayer I'll take you there It's like a dream to me ~  
  
Heero felt the shivering form hug him tighter.  
  
~ Just like a prayer I'll take you there It's like a dream to me ~  
  
He pulled Duo around to face him. Duo's face was pale with fright.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo" He whispered.  
  
Duo looked up at him.  
  
~ Just like a prayer I'll take you there It's like a dream to me ~  
  
Heero pulled Duo into a kiss.  
  
~ Just like a prayer I'll take you there It's like a dream to me ~  
  
Then he pulled away and looked Duo straight in the eyes.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
~ Just like a prayer I'll take you there It's like a dream to me ~  
  
Duo woke up in a cold sweat and took a look around. He was in the empty village church. He had fallen asleep in the front pew, the glass boy in front of him, still in his glass case.  
  
~ Just like a prayer I'll take you there It's like a dream to me . . . ~  
  
So what do you think? Questions? Comments? Review plz. I might use this "glass boy" idea in the future. Okay, now I got a question that said, "Why is Heero in a glass case?" He's in the damn case to protect him from vandalism and or being touched! Just like the shit in a museum! Geez, questions now days . . . 


End file.
